This invention relates to an apparatus for displaying information in a three-dimensional manner on a two-dimensional screen.
There are various three-dimensional display apparatuses in which three-dimensional graphics information is indicated stereographically on a two-dimensional screen such as a CRT. In these three-dimensional display apparatuses, a three-dimensional cursor is generally required to efficiently edit the indicated graphics information. Specifically, the three-dimensional cursor is used in designating a point within a three-dimensional space and in selecting one of three-dimensional figures partially overlapping each other. The three-dimensional cursor on the screen is controlled via a manually-operated pointing device. The control of the cursor via the pointing device tends to be unsmooth. The three-dimensional coordinate point represented by the cursor tends to be unclear.